leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = ⛧ PRAISE OUR DARK LORD TEEMO! ⛧ |Highlights = * New skin: * Mid-Season 2019 Essence Emporium |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Little Demon Tristana profileicon.png|Little Demon Tristana Dragon Boat profileicon.png|Dragon Boat Savory Rice Dumpling profileicon.png|Savory Rice Dumpling Sweet Rice Dumpling profileicon.png|Sweet Rice Dumpling Champie Ahri profileicon.png|Champie Ahri Champie Akali profileicon.png|Champie Akali Champie Darius profileicon.png|Champie Darius Champie Draven profileicon.png|Champie Draven Champie Graves profileicon.png|Champie Graves Champie Illaoi profileicon.png|Champie Illaoi Champie Irelia profileicon.png|Champie Irelia Champie Lee Sin profileicon.png|Champie Lee Sin Champie Nautilus profileicon.png|Champie Nautilus Champie Pyke profileicon.png|Champie Pyke Champie Riven profileicon.png|Champie Riven Champie Sion profileicon.png|Champie Sion Champie Swain profileicon.png|Champie Swain Champie Tahm Kench profileicon.png|Champie Tahm Kench Champie Yasuo profileicon.png|Champie Yasuo The following Emotes have been added to the store: GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Me-ow Emote.png|Me-ow My Word Emote.png|My Word Number 1 Fan Emote.png|Number 1 Fan OH BOY Emote.png|OH BOY The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 335 from 372. ** Mana growth increased to 45 from 20. ** Now has 16% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now grants 20% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds after casting any ability. ** Casting an ability no longer grants bonus attack speed for her next 3 basic attacks. ** Cleave attack no longer restores mana. * ** Will now consistently follow cursor targeting. ** End of arc now reveals fog of war. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Now consistently resets cooldown if is casted before Lunar Rush. ** Cooldown no longer resets if is casted after Lunar Rush. ** Now resets basic attack timer. ** Reset time increased to 1 second from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 8 at all ranks. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Each Janna ability that or an enemy champion airborne reduces Eye of the Storm's cooldown by 20%. ; * General ** New visual effects. ** now leaves an impact crater. * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to 3% from %. ** Base armor increased to 40 to 37. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Base health increased to 575 from . * ** Malphite's size now scales with bonus armor, capped at about 700 total armor. * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Malphite gains % bonus movement speed instead if movement speed stolen is lower than bonus movement speed gained. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather than from behind him. ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cast time increased to seconds from . * (Reworked W) ** Renamed Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 25. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes . Invisibility lasts until he casts a damaging ability, receives non-periodic damage from a champion or moves more than units. Movement within a brush is not counted. ** While invisible, Teemo's sight range is increased by 25%. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** Guerrilla Warfare's cooldown refreshes twice as fast while in a brush. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Golden Magical Staff from Crushing Blow. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health ratio now scales for . * - Rework ** *** Zac bounces 4 times, gaining bonus movement speed as he does so but becoming unable to use basic attacks, , or for the duration. *** Each bounce deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, for 1 second and subsequently them by 20% for the same duration. *** Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each beyond the first dealing 50% damage but not them. *** / . *** seconds. ** *** Zac squishes himself down while charging for up to seconds, during which he is , and by % any enemies standing on top of him. *** Zac nearby enemies 275 units over 1 second and deals magic damage. If charged for at least 1 second before recasting, Zac instead scoops up enemies on top of him, them towards the target location. While flying through the air, Zac is immune to . *** Upon landing, nearby and transported enemies take the same magic damage and are by 25% for seconds. *** . *** 300. *** seconds. Bots * removed. Upcoming Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skins for (legendary), & . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New solo-lane AD champion from The Jungle. * New non-traditional champion. New Assassin Champion 2019 Teaser 01.jpg|New Assassin Champion Teaser New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 # A Visual and Gameplay Update for either , , , , or based on a player vote.Choose a Champion Update for 2020 Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 1 Mordekaiser Update Teaser 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 2 Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes